godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Sho Kuroki
|image =S Kuroki.png |caption =Major Sho Kuroki in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |name =Sho Kuroki |species =Human |nationality =Japanese |occupation =J.S.D.F./G-Force Pilot |relationships =Goro Gondo (Partner), Takaki Aso (Superior) |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Biollante |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Destoroyah |played =Masanobu Takashima , Masahiro Takashima }} Major Sho Kuroki is a Japanese pilot that pilots the Super X2 in Godzilla vs. Biollante and the Super X3 in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante A major in the J.S.D.F., Sho Kuroki and his partner Lieutenant Goro Gondo were assigned to be at the front lines of anti-Godzilla operations should he ever escape from Mount Mihara, where he was imprisoned in 1984. After the organization Bio-Major caused Mt. Mihara to erupt and freed Godzilla, Kuroki was put in charge of remotely piloting the Super X2, a powerful hovering war craft built from the remains of the Super X. Kuroki sent the Super X2 into battle against Godzilla in the Pacific Ocean, where it caused damage with its powerful Fire Mirror, which reflected Godzilla's atomic breath. However, the Fire Mirror began to melt from repeated hits from the atomic breath and the craft was severely damaged and recalled to base. Later, when Godzilla arrived in Osaka, Kuroki sent the Super X2 to protect the group of soldiers who were sent there to infect Godzilla with Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, even though the Fire Mirror had not yet been repaired. As Godzilla drew near to the soldiers, Kuroki flew the Super X2 in front of him, as Godzilla destroyed the ship with a direct blast of atomic breath. After Lieutenant Gondo was killed, Kuroki was flown to the bay of Wakasa, where artificial lightning systems were installed with the hope of raising Godzilla's body temperature so the ANEB could take hold. The operation was interrupted by the arrival of Biollante, who came to seek revenge on Godzilla for their previous battle at Lake Ashi. After Godzilla collapsed headfirst into the sea and Biollante retreated to space, Kuroki saved the life of Dr. Kirishima from the Saradian assassin SSS9 by activating an artifical lightning generator while he stood on it, vaporizing him. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Sho Kuroki, now employed by G-Force, was called upon again in 1996 to pilot the new Super X3 against Godzilla, who was undergoing a nuclear meltdown capable of destroying the Earth. Kuroki and the crew of the Super X3 engaged Godzilla in the Bungo Channel, successfully freezing him with the ship's advanced freezer weapons. Later, Kuroki flew the Super X3 to Tokyo in order to freeze Godzilla again as he melted down so as to minimize the damage. As the monster Destoroyah tried to escape from its battle with Godzilla, Kuroki froze the its wings, sending it plummeting to its death. The Super X3 then bonbarded Godzilla with freezer weapons along with several DAG-MB96 Maser Cannons and successfully prevented him from melting through the Earth's core, although they failed to stem the catastrophic levels of radiation that were released. Thankfully, the deadly radiation was absorbed by the previously dead Godzilla Junior, who had now grown into an adult Godzilla and taken his father's place. Gallery Sho Kuroki.jpg|Sho Kuroki in ''Godzilla vs. Biollante Sho Kuroki GvD.jpg|Sho Kuroki in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Trivia *Sho Kuroki was played by actor Masanobu Takashima in Godzilla vs. Biollante, but in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Kuroki was played by his brother, Masahiro Takashima. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Toho Category:Heisei Series Category:Recurring Characters Category:Godzilla vs. Destoroyah: Characters